God Save Our Engagement!
by PetYW
Summary: Wolfram is too confident that no one can replace him especially in terms of beauty... until a man with long golden hair, blue eyes and brilliant smile cross their path. Will Wolfram continue being Yuuri's fiance? Or will this mysterious beauty snatch it?


DN: Legend of the Sun Knight is written by Yu Wo while Kyo Kara Maoh is written by Tomo Takabayashi. I do not claim any characters and idea that was borrowed for this fanfiction.  
>AN: A story crossing overseas from China to Japan (Well, between the Kingdom of Forgotten Echo and Shinma Kingdom). Thanks to my good friend <em><strong>Mica<strong>_ for the help in making this fanfic. Please enjoy and comment! **^.^**

**God Save Our Engagement!  
><strong>_Legend of the Sun Knight X Kyo Kara Maoh_**  
><strong>_One-Shot_

"You're really such a wimp, Yuuri! I refuse to be called your fiancé!" Wolfram wore the same demoralizing face he always has. It was directed to the young man he was referring to standing just three steps away from him.

"Ditto. You're like a raw diamond, beautiful when polished, except, you can't be polished at all." Yuuri argued back. His face showed all signs of anger. The comment made Wolfram furious, being called a useless gem, as what Wolfram had translated it.

"Now, now, let's stop this petty lover's quarrel of yours." Conrad tried to stop them. He stood between the two boys blocking their fuming faces with his hands. He remained calm after all the drama the two did. His composure made its way towards the young king.

"Hmph! You tell him. It's not as if he's the only beautiful guy out there. I mean of course I'd still prefer girls." Yuuri said. He folded his arms and looked away from Wolfram.

"What are you saying? As if you can _find_ another man like me with _beautiful golden hair_ and _blue eyes_ I inherited from my mother!" Wolfram said with confidence. It was of course a fact that he's the most _beautiful _man in the Demon Kingdom. His mother's enticing beauty was passed down to him a hundred percent, though unrefined _yet_.

It's as if it's Wolfram's unlucky day. Right after saying that statement, a man with a shining long golden hair appeared that shone brightly as the sun and blue eyes that looked like the clear sky and peaceful sea at the same time, then paired with a fair skin and majestic smile, graceful posture and elegant movements, Wolfram's nightmare, walked passed by them. He didn't seem to have heard their conversation because he was too busy eating a blueberry tart.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri after a while and saw that the man he calls fiancé looked entranced by the stranger-who-had-similar-features-only-greater-than-his. This horrified Wolfram. This could be the end of their engagement.

"C-conrad… What should I do?" Wolfram whispered to his brother. Conrad took a while to think before answering in his most _encouraging_ tone.

"Don't worry. I believe his majesty wouldn't _do_ what you're thinking." Conrad then motioned that the three of them continue their walk back to the castle.

* * *

><p>The castle is as busy as ever, busier than any other ordinary day. It was because they're expecting a guest, a <em>human<em> guest. He is the leader of one of the human religions going against evil creatures such as demons. Their religion is considered a threat to demon kingdom since they have a lot of followers. Not only that, their church uses holy magic which is a weakness of demons. It hasn't been that long since Yuuri took over as ruler of the kingdom and declared peace with humans. It is to be expected that the Church of the God of Light hasn't heard of it that's why they invited the leader to negotiate and make a treaty with their church, to prevent the worst case scenario. The guest is scheduled to arrive today and so the castle people are busy preparing.

"I kind of find it nerve-wracking. This whole treaty thing." Yuuri said nervously as he himself is preparing. Right after they arrived at the palace, he was immediately made to take a bath, fit some clothes then practice his speech.

"Don't worry your majesty. I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off." Conrad said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. By the way, I haven't seen Wolfram around for a while now."

Conrad thought for a while. Even he has not seen his unruly brother after arriving at the palace. Normally, he should be in Yuuri's room with him right now saying nasty comments about Yuuri or something similar. It was a weird act of Wolfram but Conrad remembered the earlier incident and was now certain about the reason for this.

"I believe he's with mother, your majesty. He should be, or should I say definitely, taking some _supplementary_ lessons right now."

"Lessons? From Lady Cali?" Yuuri said confused.

* * *

><p>"So this is what I should do? But mother, this… This is…!" Wolfram complained as he looked with a slight scowl on his face at the bowl of goop his mother gave him. It is pink in color and releases an over-whelming and strong scent of flowers and some <em>unknown<em> chemicals mixed in it.

"Oh, don't worry about it Wolf, it's just my special facial mask. Nothing to be afraid of, just do what I told you and smear it all over you and let it do it's magic for thirty minutes then go to the sauna for five minutes to steam then finally, wash it off with warm water and your done! You should do it every day if you want your skin to be as beautiful as mine and as white too since you're a soldier and is always exposed to the horrifying heat of the sun." Lady Cali, the ex-queen of the demon kingdom and Wolfram's mother said as she started coating Wolfram's face with the goop.

Wolfram with no other choice continued smearing the weird goop on his face so that his mother would stop doing it for him. While he was spreading it _evenly_ on his body, her mother made another weird mixture. She mixed one bottled liquid with some weird notes on it with some flower extracts then with another strange liquid. Slowly, she created a bizarre potion in the eyes of Wolfram, although looked a friendly pearl-blue in color emanates danger to Wolfram.

"Are you finished Wolf?" She asked after Wolfram went out of the steam room.

"Yes mother." He said as he was about to wash off the sticky material off his skin.

"Wait, after you wash off the mask, take a full bath and use this on your hair. Just massage it to your scalp evenly to the tips of your hair. Then wash it off." She said handing the bottle of mixture she just finished to him. He took it half-heartedly, afraid of what it may do.

"Mother, do you always do this?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"Of course! We ladies have a lot of needs. Now then, you're taking too much time. Go and wash!" Lady Cali pushed her son towards the bathroom for him to wash. "I don't actually know the whole story why you suddenly wanted my help. But I am truthfully as happy as I could be. I could never be even _prouder_ of you!"

* * *

><p>Yuuri now sat at his throne waiting for the guest to arrive. On his right, stood Gwendal wearing his usual green uniform and creepy facial expression and beside him stood Gunter as refined as ever, the only thing unusual about him is the sparkling effects, his eyes are giving off. On Yuuri's left stood Conrad with his <em>most<em> serene smile as always. The three people beside the young king don't usually execute these kinds of expressions. But at that moment, all three of them looked appalled, ecstatic and relieved, respectively. It wasn't because the guest has not arrived yet nor that something in their preparation went wrong. It was because of the famed fiancé of the young king, a high-ranking soldier of the kingdom, a certified royal blood, standing right next to Conrad.

"And here I thought my brother is dependable enough. What's with that shocking display of beauty? I would have mistaken him for mother if not for the shortness of his hair and that soldier uniform he's wearing." Gwendal thought disgustingly while looking at Wolfram.

"Perfect! Totally stunning! The image suits him as his majesty's fiancé entirely! Looking at him makes me feel proud especially if I'd compare him now from before." Gunter thought jumping for joy in his mind.

"My speculation was correct. That is indeed mother's masterpiece. Though I imagined it to be worse like him wearing mother's clothes, I'm grateful he resisted and stayed a man." Conrad thought.

After short while, before anybody else could criticize the _slight_ change in Wolfram, of course, considering that his face looked fairer and a shade whiter and that his hair flowed fluidly down like the finest silk there is which made his already beautiful demeanor stood out all the more and including the most unusual change that was the shy curve playing on his face that would greatly alarm anyone who knew him—that smile he had plastered on, the soldier behind the door announced that the human guest arrived.

Everybody inside the room tensed for nobody knew who and what type of person would enter the door. The door coincidentally made the atmosphere worse as it opened slowly as if a heavy object obstructs it making it hard to open. The creaking sound it made as it uncover the person behind inch by inch made their hearts jump in anxiety. It was like the whole room was in a movie in slow motion, everyone could hear their breaths and heartbeats became louder and louder. And after a very long wait, the door finally went ajar revealing a bright smile on a man's face.

The man presence planted horror to Wolfram. It was as if this man would keep following him wherever he goes. It was the same man they saw earlier that day. The man Wolfram considers rival in beauty and _love_. Indeed Wolfram is the master of masking his true feelings; He stood there with a bit of terror in his heart as he watched the visitor open his mouth to speak of Yuuri.

"May the benevolent God of Light spare you and your people her holiness. It was a very noble act of yours, your majesty, to wish for peace the God of Light intends to impart to the world. I am the representative of the Church of the God of Light, leader of the twelve knights, the 38th Generation Sun Knight. Sun was sent here by the Pope under the God of Light's instruction to hear your request of goodwill. Sun shall not waver anymore for you follow the guidance of the benevolent God of Light and seeks to exchange words of her greatness." Sun, the human guest, said. _I am here to listen to your demands._

The tensed atmosphere seemed to have subdued by his words and everyone, even Gwendal, can't help but sweatdrop at the unusual greeting.

"We are very grateful that you have accepted our invitation. We are much honored to welcome you to the Demon Kingdom, to Bloodpledge Castle." Yuuri, not knowing what else to say at the moment, said.

"The God of Light has blessed this land even though creatures of the dark reside here. But with a king like you who value her teachings of benevolence, Sun believes that humans and demons will come to an understanding. His majesty may be called demon but Sun believes that you have no dark thoughts inside running your head and that the benevolent God of Light have always been your guiding light. Light and darkness coexist under the presence of the God of Light and one cannot be rid of its existence that's why the benevolent God of Light would shower her kindness to even the darkest corners of your kingdom. " Sun said in as simple words as he can to avoid confusion. _Even though you are a demon, I don't sense darkness within you so you can be rest assured the church won't harm you as long as you don't hurt humans without any valid reason._

"Blah blah, do you agree not to hurt our people as long as we don't hurt yours?" Wolfram finally broke the shell his beauty brought him. He found it a waste that he spent time on making himself beautiful yet Yuuri hasn't noticed him still. He was so quiet for the whole time that his facial muscles might stiffen if he was to continue. He finally scowled at his named rival.

"My my, I guess he can't bite his tongue any longer. I'm glad he hasn't said anything worse." Conrad thought holding Wolfram arm to seek his attention. Wolfram looked back and saw Conrad's face. He mouthed "Patience".

"I am terribly sorry for his bad mouth." Yuuri apologized. He glared at Wolfram for a while.

"It's okay. The benevolent God of Light might not have reached him yet and so he has said those words. But I am happy to say that, yes, we agree of the treaty." Sun said smiling.

"We are eternally grateful." Yuuri said. He stood from the throne he was seated. It seems he sat there for too long he needed a stretch. "Then, I wish to make you feel welcomed. Come with me, I'll tour you round the palace and bring you to your room."

Yuuri and Sun went out of the throne room with Yuuri leading the way. When Gunter and Conrad motioned that they wanted to accompany them, Yuuri declined, turning his head left and right while smiling. The two understood and stayed at the room. Then Conrad realized, Wolfram didn't even complained. He immediately looked at Wolfram and saw his brother's dejected face. His beauty can't help the hopeless look he had on while looking at Yuuri with Sun, the two of them together. Conrad pondered what to do about this since it seems Wolfram was frozen in his place. Finally, he walked towards Wolfram and whispered to his ear, "Maybe his majesty just wanted you to feel jealous so he can test your love for him." Wolfram immediately cheered back to life. Without any further ado, he instantly ran out the room towards where Yuuri and Sun is.

"I get the feeling you said something irrelevant that may trouble the king." Gwendal commented.

"I am guilty for that. But I believe those two need it." Conrad smiled. Gwendal just sighed and wished silently that Conrad was right.

* * *

><p>"And then, this will be your room." Yuuri said while opening the guest room. It was a large one, bigger than the room of the king of Forgotten Echo. A guest like him to be treated like this made Sun very happy. The room has a parlor, a balcony, own bathroom, the bed was big enough for ten men to sleep on it together. The floor was tiled with precious marble and the carpet looked very expensive. It has everything he needed—more than he needed.<p>

"Wow! Are you sure this is my room?" Sun said dumbfounded at the sight.

"Of course!" Yuuri led him inside and they sat at the sofa to rest. "You know, when we were in the throne room, everyone's so serious, it made me worry. But you're actually fun to talk to, especially when you don't mention the _benevolent God of Light_."

"Sun is truly sorry. But with your request awhile ago to simplify my answers, I am happy to have complied your wish, your majesty." Sun said. He looked at the young king and continued. "You resemble a good friend of mine back home your majesty. He too has black hair, eyes and wardrobe favorite which are also black. He too was that of the dark, you see, but was very kind deep inside."

"Geez, I feel like you're comparing me with a very important person."

"Well, I guess he is special. Your majesty, why is it that I can't sense much darkness within you unlike the others in this kingdom. You almost seem human."

"That's because I'm half human. It's a long story." Yuuri said admitting the truth. He was about to relay his story when the door suddenly swung open and his fuming _fiancé _came running out of breath inside towards them.

"Stay away from Yuuri! He's mine, human! Don't even dare seduce him! You may be fairer than me, have more beautiful hair than me, more elegant than me, but he still proposed to me and not you!" Wolfram exclaimed to Sun with his right finger pointed at the confused knight.

"What the? What the heck are you blabbering about Wolfram? Stop giving our guest false information! I didn't propose to you! Who would?" Yuuri stood up and argued with Wolfram.

"Stop denying! We are already engaged so stop cheating on me with this man!" Wolfram said.

"Stop accusing me of cheating! You really are only beauty, no etiquette at all!"

The two of them continued ranting at each other in front of the guest. Sun just laughed at the two of them. They seemed to have heard his laughed and realized the situation. They suddenly fell silent and became silent. Drops of sweat run down Yuuri's back. To make a scene in front of the guest is definitely humiliating.

"Oh my~ So the two of you are engaged! The God of Light really has a unique way of spreading her teachings of love! You sir has nothing to worry about Sun and his majesty for the benevolent God of Light is the only one who had captured my soul and my being. It was undeniable that you have greatly mistaken me for a crime that I can never do even if the God of Light permits me to. The light I bathe was for the love for humankind and as such, you can be at peace now." Sun denied the accused affair Wolfram claimed he did. He stood up from his seat and went towards Wolfram. He whispered to him, "Your skin's fair too, why don't you try steaming the mask off for thirty minutes? Lavander and roses are great for the hair too. I can give you my recipe to make your hair shine brighter."

Wolfram's eyes brightened in relief and gladness, not that he would really admit it. He kept those thoughts to himself yet he finally erased the label 'rival' he imagined printed on Sun's forehead and changed it to 'best of friends'. It was observed then that Sun was always with Wolfram during his stay and the kingdom was glad that the treaty was a success.

**~The End~**

_**Yuuri:** That's it? That's the ending?_

_**PetYW:** Yes, your majesty ^.^_

_**Yuuri:** Wht the heck? I refuse to call that an ending!_

_**Wolfram:** Shut it wimp! It was a great ending! It was a happily ever after for us._

_**Yuuri**: It's not a happily ever after for me! I won't marry that guy! (points at Wolfram) I want girls! I like girls! Why must I be stuck with him!_

_**Sun Knight:** May the benevolent God of Light enlighten you that you may see that you are lucky, your majesty. The beauty the world exudes are for you to acknowledge and appreciate. Your radiance will know no bounds and freedom is fully accepted by your goodwill. The God of Light will continue blessing you and your fiance that you two will find serenity under her unending benevolence. (You're lucky enough, Yuuri. Imagine a life where you can only love the God of Light. I can't even look at girls!)_

_**Conrad:** Now, now, you guys had had enough fun for today._

_**PetYW:** Thanks Conrad! Thanks for reading until this point! Hope you enjoyed! ^.^ _


End file.
